scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Explosion Gregory
"Life is sometimes filled with explosions, so I make the best out of those things. People would call me crazy, but I'm crazy with sense!" ''-Explosion Gregory'' Explosion Gregory is a counterpart character in the Scorpius series. He is a retired elite Scorpius Warrior, along with his twin brother Master, and the other son of Gordon and Aaliyah Gregory. He is also the father of Bomb Gregory, whom he doesn't bond closely enough with. He is sometimes referred as "the crazy twin", or "the crazy uncle" out of him and Master by others. He was once married to Aretha Gregory, who split with him due to his behavior, leaving their son behind for him to take care of. Unlike Master, Explosion's powers are considered deadly, since he can use explosive powers, but his recklessness was the reason he left the Scorpius Warriors earlier than Master. Physical Appearance Like Master and other counterpart characters bearing a similarity to Gregory, his hair and look is exactly like Master's, being gray with the blue hue on the small part of his hair and the same black eyes. He has a tougher, ragged beard than Master's, and his clothing are different. While looking like a muscular old man, he wears a sleeveless orange shirt, and his black pants are torn in some places around his legs. His orange shoes appear flat, suitable for his style. In his younger years as a Scorpius Warrior, Explosion wore yellow pauldrons with stars ontop of his sleeveless shirt, though his pants were perfectly intact. His hair color was also a dark blue from the white hue on the small part of his hair, and had less of a beard then. Personality While Master is considered to be the "wiser" twin, Explosion is often called the "crazy" twin. He displays good judgement, but he tends to have a huge ego, putting aside important things that matter to him, with his sense of being a "conspiracy theorist". He is quick to blame others for his problems, even when they are mostly caused by him, and is quite hotheaded, easily getting upset when someone criticizes him, which can interfere with his personal life. He is also narcissistic, pushing his son Bomb to become stronger for his own selfish agenda, and due to his narcissistic habits, he didn't develop a close bond with him, nor with his wife, resulting in the two to split after his son's birth. His recklessness also became a major factor in him leaving the Scorpius Warriors for almost injuring a fellow Scorpius Warrior during the battle against Vracula's army. Due to these tendencies of his, Master and him do not get along, and it always results in the two to instantly fight. Throughout the series, however, he tends to improve himself to become a better person and a better father to his son. Background As the son of former Scorpius Warrior Gordon Gregory and mother Aaliyah Gregory, Explosion was considered to be a problematic child in his early years. Growing up, he would always try to outshine his brother, which causes tension between them. When they entered the Scorpius Warriors force at the age of 22, they trained to become better warriors for the future, though Explosion always thought that he was better than anyone else, which would sometimes result in the tension between him and fellow Scorpius Warriors. Two years later, during the Vracula battle, he and Master fought side-by-side against some of Vracula's monsters and demons. While Master fought with diligence, Explosion fought with recklessness, blasting anyone who was in his way. This caused tension between him and Master, which caused the two to fight, even though most of the problems were started by Explosion himself. Due to this, Master always saw him as a disappointment, even as the years past. Six years later in the force, Explosion was fighting against a Needleclaws, when a Scorpius Warrior got in his way. He blasted the Needleclaws, but the explosion almost injures the other Scorpius Warrior, which causes him to leave the force a year before Master did. He eventually met Aretha two months after being off the force, and married a year later. However, when the birth of their son Bomb was born, he started blaming his wife for his problems, which causes the two to split a year later, leaving Bomb into the care of his hands. When Bomb was five years old, Explosion pressured his son to become better than anyone else, which led to the two not growing close to each other. As a result, this made Bomb resent his father later on in his years, calling him "crazy", to which Explosion views as an insult. The tipping point was when Explosion finds out that he was being raised by his own brother Master, insinuating a full-fledged fight. As a result, their fighting led to the disappearing of five islands, though the two told inhabits to evacuate for their safety. After losing to Master, Explosion set out on his own, leaving his past behind.